


Луна и Солнце

by Bronze_soul



Series: Лесбиюль 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, humanization, Хуманизация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Owl City - Peppermint Winter





	Луна и Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Owl City - Peppermint Winter

Алиса сладко потянулась. В тени было так приятно лежать.  
Зелёные травинки под её пальцами темнели, покрывались лёгким инеем.  
Алиса подняла голову: в двух шагах лежала Нина.  
К её теплу тянулись растения, раскрывали бутоны, зеленели.  
Так они и сидели на поляне, одну половину освещая самым тёплым светом, другую - укрывая в прохладной тени.  
Если подойдут ближе, вероятно, взорвут планету.  
У Нины были закрыты глаза, но Алиса всегда помнит, они яркие как звёзды. А кожа - она знает наверняка - такая тёплая тёплая, что точно растворит в себе весь холод. Алиса была бы не против.  
Подложив локоть под голову, Алиса миллиметр за миллиметром двигает пальцы в сторону Нины. Ближе, ещё ближе. Воздух начинает потрескивать и кипеть, сопротивляясь перепаду температур.  
Нина поворачивается на бок и открывает глаза. Они бьют Алисе в самое сердце. Слёзы начинают литься сами по себе.  
\- Мне холодно, - всхлипнув, шепчет она.  
\- Мне жарко, - таким же сломленным голосом отвечает Нина, взглядом говоря "Нам нельзя, нельзя приближаться."  
Алиса садится, подтягивает колени к груди, обнимает себя за плечи ледяными руками. И плачет, плачет, спрятав лицо.  
Нина дёргается к ней, но заставляет себя остановиться. Её слёзы высыхают, не успевая вытечь из глаз.  
_Им нельзя, нельзя, нельзя._ Только терпеть.  
Но Алиса всё не может успокоиться, ещё немного и она заморозит саму себя от горя.  
И Нина срывается к ней, окутывает теплом, жаром, пуская мороз к себе.  
Пускай, _пускай_ это последние секунды вместе, она не позволит Алисе страдать.  
Воздух между ними и вокруг вспенивается, лопается, исчезает.  
Алиса обнимает её крепко, изо всех сил прижимая к сердцу. Пальцы плавятся, но она смеётся.  
Пальцы Нины деревенеют, но она так счастлива быть, наконец, _вместе_ с любимой.  
Разрастающаяся белизна взмывает вспышкой, поглощая всё вокруг.


End file.
